Although most recent developments in communications have been primarily focused on wireless communication, there still is a need for wireline communication. Wireline communication uses a wire-based communication technology, such as a version of an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 communication standard or protocol, also referred as Ethernet, to provide an example to transmit information. Wireline communication is commonly used in telephone networks, cable television, and fiberoptic communication. The wire-based communication technology often provides more stability when compared to wireless communication technologies of wireless communication. For example, wireline communication is often resistant to hostile weather conditions. With some forms of wire-based communication technologies, the strength and speed of the transmission is superior to wireless communication technologies, such as satellite or microwave transmissions to provide some examples. These characteristics have allowed wireline communication to remain popular, even as wireless communication technologies have continued to advance, especially within automobiles or other modes of transportation.